disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lightening McQueen/News of July 24, 2013
BBC News has stated that Disney has defended the high prices of Disney INFINITY. ITN News mentions about Disney gearing up to win the battle for number one Christmas toy with the game. I had found those new Toy Box screenshots from Polygon, which also mentions about finishing a race track with "ESPN X Games-branded half-pipe, where our race cars — characters from Pixar's Cars, naturally — were free to perform skateboarding tricks, just for kicks," as well as about recreating a chess game, Super Mario Kart and Super Mario Bros. I also like that picture showing townspeople in cars, talking cars from the Cars series, and Woody on Bullseye. On Kotaku, it was mentioned that "John Vignocchi had dressed up The Incredibles' Dash in the wings from 1981's Condorman and was attempting to recreate the movie's flight scene." It is also one of the sites to show the latest Toy Box Game Creation trailer, which has yet to be released on the Disney Infinity YouTube channel. I was especially interested by the animation at the beginning, especially with Mater from Cars, my favourite film series of Disney. Digital Spy UK has mentioned that the game's toys will be supported on Xbox One and PS4, developer Avalanche Software has said. John Day said to Digital Spy UK that "the franchise will 'inevitably, eventually' come to next-generation platforms, adding it is intended to last for years." He also added: "When we launch the game August we won't be on those platforms, we'll be on the current gen stuff, and to be fair, we are launching ahead of those consoles," he told Digital Spy. Infinity is a product we see having a long life span, it'll be developed for years to come. I don't have specific details or plans about that, but it seems inevitable that we'll have to cross that bridge." He also said that toys and toy readers released now will be compatible with future consoles, by saying: "We've invested a lot of time and technology into future proofing all the stuff we've got. We're going to be using the same reader, the same near-field communications tech moving forward. So Mr Incredible from this version of Infinity, in all likelihood, should work on whatever we're doing with Infinity five years from now." He also added that future next-gen versions of Disney Infinity will likely result in a game that will be "way more beautiful", offer "a whole lot more" content, "or both". But I don't think that will be good, as that might mean you wouldn't want the game for seventh-generation consoles, and we will still have to pay more money for PS4 and Xbox One. But we'll have to see, as well as about what is going to happen to the versions for seventh-generation consoles. Recently, a Wikia contributor had put in an external link on the page for the ''Cars'' Playset to [http://www.iheartinfinity.com/cars-playset/ the playset on I Heart Infinity], and it seems to say "With completely free reign over Radiator Springs you will be able to explore the city and interact with a variety of other well known characters including Finn McMissile, Luigi, Fillmore, Ramone, Flo, Guido, The King, Raoul ÇaRoule, Shu Todoroki, Max Schnell, Carla Veloso and many, many more!" So does that mean we'll get more characters like Sally Carrera, Lizzie, Sarge, Mia and Tia, Mack, Rip Clutchgoneski, Frank, Miguel Camino, Nigel Gearsley, Sheriff, Red, the car versions of real-life people like Michael Schumacher, Lewis Hamilton, the Queen, Prince William, Jeff Gordon etc, as well as the human versions and other characters in Toy Box, and characters from other franchises? Category:Blog posts Category:News